


The Courage Of Stars

by Willow_writes_stuff



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hiram gets devoured by rats augh, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by the album "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars, Jessamine Kaldwin Lives, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Martin still kills Treavor bc why not?, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Teague Martin lives, The Outsider is a cryptic littleshit, but hey he had it coming, however Teague is the only one who Jess decides to Non-Lethal, however does get the shit beat out of him, mini-missions for each of the loyalist trio, so really this is more medium-low chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_writes_stuff/pseuds/Willow_writes_stuff
Summary: Jessamine's death is faked, and instead is exiled to Pandyssia. This fic focuses on her return to Dunwall, as well as missions 6-9 with added on content.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Courage Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dishonored or else I would be rich. Shout out to Stealingpotatoes for inspiring the Corvojess reunion, however I make no promises that I will stop killing my OC's.

It had been an eventful year, to say the least. Jessamine had been stabbed and put on a ship on a one-way journey to Pandyssia, never expected to return.

Then a certain boy with black eyes gave her a shiny new tattoo on the back of her hand and watched as the ship's crew handed her over to the locals. They had shown mercy and allowed her to explain her misfortune. By some heretical miracle, allowed her to sail back home to Dunwall.

Her city suffered without her firm yet fair hand. Hiram Burrows was determined to choke what little life was left out of it. Soon enough, Jessamine and her crew ran into the naval blockade. They turned back and journeyed to Wynnedown, where Jessamine obtained forged papers, bypassing the ships surrounding the city.

It pained her to see wanted posters of her beloved. Corvo wouldn't even dare to so much as think about even lifting a finger to her or their daughter, Emily. She had to find them, and with utmost haste as well. With little trouble, Jessamine learned of Corvo's imprisonment at Coldridge, his escape, Campbell's branding, the Pendleton twins' disappearance, and Sokolov's disappearance as well. Corvo was alive, and as long as she has him and Emily, things would be alright. It was all she needed.

While exploring the plague-ridden streets of Dunwall, a lady who seemed to be in her 30's informed her of a party the Boyle's were hosting. It was an incredibly foolish idea, but it's not unlike Dunwall's Nobility to do so. She could get in with an invitation, which she could steal. Then there was the issue of what to wear because Jessamine didn't have the wardrobe she used to, currently dressed in commoner's clothing. Her crew stuck out like sore thumbs, from vibrant fabrics dyed with plants native to the jungles of Pandyssia to the stark white of those who inhabited its desert regions. So, Jess took the opportunity to try and infiltrate the Boyle manor.

Draper's ward had certainly seen better days, and it looked like there was a recent conflict. Graffiti in hard-to-reach places was prevalent, noting that The Whalers had recently made their way through the area. The Dressmaker was a pain to find, but he did have what she needed. 

Reaching The Black Swan was easier said than done, carefully avoiding thugs and watchmen roaming about the riverfront. The Boyle party was tomorrow night, and Jessamine managed to nab an invite from an unsuspecting wealthy woman. If anyone has seen Corvo, someone at the party must have, because gossip spreads like the plague they all choose to ignore. 

On the night of the party, Jessamine has her first-mate assist her. She looks fit for her former title, she'll be Empress once more if Hiram kicks the bucket. With all of these rumors of The Masked Felon that seemed straight out of a dime novel, it might happen. 

Jessamine manages to infiltrate the Boyle manor without difficulty. People comment on how Jessamine resembles a pirate queen, and they're not entirely wrong. When signing the guest book, she notices a familiar name, and behind her mask, her eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. 

Corvo Attano.

He's here, somewhere. Somewhere among the bustling crowd is the love of her entire life. Jessamine couldn't afford to lose him again, not after she managed to come all this way. 

She tracks down where the Boyles have laid out all sorts of delicacies and gets a drink for herself. She's chatting to an academic about Pandyssia and what mysteries it holds. Jessamine leaves out her unwilling one-way trip but can recount the time Sokolov was nearly eaten by monstrous cats that stalked the jungles and roamed the deserts or almost bitten by what he declared to be carnivorous whales. The academic snickers and Jessamine turns her head for a moment to see a man in a skull mask, who looks like death incarnate coming to put Dunwall's nobility in its place. 

For a moment, Jessamine thinks she's hallucinating or dreaming and pinches herself, half-expecting to wake back up in Pandyssia. The morsel of pain grounds her and reminds her that this is indeed real. The academic gives her a puzzled look but shrugs it off and turns their attention to the chocolate fountain. 

The man in the skull mask knows that Jessamine is staring directly at him with wide eyes. The man stops for a moment and tilts his head out of either curiosity or confusion. Jessamine makes the bold yet probably unwise decision to speak to him. From the sound of his voice alone, Jessamine knows it's Corvo without a singular doubt. They move to the garden where it's more private. 

Jessamine is the first to remove her mask. Then and there, Corvo himself wonders if this either a cruel trick or if it's actually her. From the moment she takes off the mask and refers to him as "My heart" and "her moon and stars," He practically rips his mask off and confirms that against all odds, Jessamine, the star of his sky, is alive. She's standing right in front of him looking like a goddess come to earth. Maybe she is, the embodiment of divine and everlasting love that transcends death itself, or merely her specter, come to see him one last time before returning to the cosmos.

Jessamine recounts the voyage that took her to Pandyssia and back, and Corvo is both internally baffled by and eternally grateful to whatever forces brought them together once more. 

Jessamine takes his marked hand in hers, then raises it to her lips, giving it a cheeky kiss. She laughs a bit, and Corvo draws her into his arms. They stay like that for a while and treasure this rare moment away from everything else. Right now, they are not disgraced Lord Protector and former Empress but are simply themselves, allowed to share such affections. Doubt creeps into Corvo's mind with the fact that she died in his arms but is disproven by Jessamine's arms wrapped around him, her head resting on his chest. 

They eventually untangle themselves from their embrace, and Corvo tells Jessamine that Emily is safe back at the Hound Pits Pub. Jessamine and Corvo part ways temporarily, and The Black Swan sails down the Wrenhaven river. 

Corvo introduces her under a false name, but away from prying eyes, Emily throws herself into Jessamine's arms. "I thought you were dead! Callista told me everyone in the city held a big fancy memorial parade, but you're back! Where were you?" Emily asks hundreds of questions, especially as Jessamine tells her about how she wound up in Pandyssia, and how she managed to return. 

"Did you fight any witches or sea monsters? Sokolov told me that Pandyssia has giant people-eating cats and whales with even more teeth." Emily emphasizes the "giant" part by stretching her arms out wide. 

"No, there weren't any sea monsters or witches, but I did see wild whales," Jessamine replies. Emily catches sight of one of her allies, a fair-haired boy from Morley named Finn, who could be no older than 17, a few months shy of his 18th birthday. He entertains Emily with adventures of piracy and swashbuckling, and eventually one of the pub's servants Callista comes to put Emily to bed.

Jessamine is introduced under an alias to the main members of the Loyalists, and retires to bed, stopping to say good night to Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> My god that reunion scene was so cheesy, hopefully by chapter three we'll spice it up with some murder and poisoning.


End file.
